1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to meat cutting tools and more particularly pertains to a new meat scraping tool for easily dislodging meat by pressing a button.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of meat cutting tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, meat cutting tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art meat cutting tools include U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,271 to Di Franco; U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,234 to Roefaro; U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,381 to Sciortino; U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,806 to Houle; U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,582 to Chen; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 326,324 to Iida.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new meat scraping tool. The inventive device includes a handle. A plurality of generally cylindrical stationary blade members arranged in a concentric configuration are included. The stationary blade members have coextensive end portions extending inwardly of an end of the handle. The stationary blade members each have a blunt upper edge and a sharp lower edge. A plurality of generally cylindrical pivoting blade members each are positioned in an abutting relationship with an interior surface of respective stationary blade members. The pivoting blade members have coextensive end portions extending inwardly of the end of the handle. The pivoting blade members each have a blunt upper edge and a sharp lower edge. The pivoting blade members are pivotable with respect to the stationary blade members.
In these respects, the meat scraping tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easily dislodging meat by pressing a button.